7 days of romance
by I
Summary: this is a twisted tale of two worlds colliding with each other crating a twisted flow of romance


The 7 days of Romance:  
Forever Together  
  
Chapter 1: The invitation  
  
In a little village, a boy named Richard was new in the town, so other kids were always picking him on. No one talked to him so he went to sleep in his bed crying. He wished that his would just change. Then, one night a wild tornado attacked the small village. Richard fell to the ground wondering what happened while noticing that his is in a weird island that's surrounded by people that knows ninja skills. All the things he saw fascinated him. While walking, he saw two groups that were quarreling for who is the strongest person were. He then listened to every word they said. Richard joined the group of ninjas he saw winning the fight. He noticed that a ninja in their group seemed to like the other ninja. Richard thought "what a perfect couple, yet the other ninja seemed as if she was ignoring her admirer." Then a ninja said to the couple "You guys are pathetic." Then one of them answered back "hey! Ugly why are you calling me pathetic." The other ninja replied "I call it what I see it and anyway I just invited some one in our team, Sasuke." What you numbskull you don't even know him yet, Naruto." Naruto answered back "Yeah, I don't know him but I think I can't answer your question 'cause as if something is telling me to do it." Sasuke got puzzled and asked Richard his name. With out doubt Richard said his name. Richard noticed that they were going to someplace that was peculiarly crowded. He asked Sasuke why they're going there. Sasuke answered "Because were getting our license to have a higher rank benign ninjas." Richard noticed a girl who seems like she like Naruto & he also saw a group that looked like they're impossible to lose. When they got to the room were they're taking their first test Sasuke told Richard to stay & without question he left the room and waited for them. Suddenly he caught sight of people living the room disappointedly. He saw Naruto and the others living the room happy. Richard asked them why they are happy. Sakura answered and said "We just passed our first exam." Richard asked "What do you mean first does that mean you have other tests to finish and wait for you guys." Sakura said "Yes but the next test will be tomorrow." After hearing this Richard felt that he has no place to stay at so he told them about what happened to him. Naruto asked him to stay with him because he is alone in his house. When it was dark Naruto asked Richard "Have you fallen in love already Richard." Richard replied "Yes & let me guess you're asking me this because you like Sakura." Naruto blushed & nodded. Richard said "I'll help you this is what you've got to do impress her by showing your endless love for her." Naruto looked at Richard puzzled & went to sleep. The next morning Richard gave Naruto some food to eat later in their test. Naruto rushed to the place were he would pass his second test. Their instructor told them what to do in the test & told them to sign a contract. While Naruto was thinking about what Richard said he didn't notice Hinata talking to him. Hinata walked slowly away from him. When the test started Naruto did what Richard said & did it. Sakura noticed him and smiled at him. While Richard was waiting for them he got scared and bored, so he sneaked in the forest while no one was looking. While Naruto was happy to see Sakura smiling at him. Then out of no where Richard appeared to them and said "Am I not smart I sneaked in while no one was looking & whispered to Naruto why don't you kiss her. Richard told Sasuke to look back if he could see some one else sneaking. Naruto took the chance & kissed Sakura. After their kiss Sasuke returned and said nothing. . Naruto & Sakura blushed & Richard said "I get it know you both like each other." Naruto realized that what Richard told him a little while ago that he was joking & then he hit Richard on the head leaving Richard a big lump on his head. 


End file.
